Batcave Mainframe
The Batcave Mainframe, or the Batcomputer, is a powerful supercomputer that possesses one of the largest technological databases on Earth. Developed by the Batman, the mainframe possesses digital files for every person, item, vehicle and subject on the planet. History Originally operating with a physical filing system, Batman quickly began using a computer to more efficiently manage his files, in addition to taking advantage of the processing power to more efficiently process his cases. As the vigilante moved his utilities into the cave system beneath Wayne Manor, the computer was similarly relocated and modified with state-of-the-art technology "acquired" from WayneTech. As the cave's amenities increased, with the addition of various workstations and forensic laboratories, the computer's tasks grew and Batman evolved the computer further as technology progressed until it became what can now only be described as a hybrid supercomputer that runs on par with the likes of some of the most advanced international agencies on Earth. Following the cave's destruction due to an earthquake and subsequent restructuring, the computer was remodeled into an "island" central computer terminal, situated atop a rock ledge on the main level of the cave. Upgraded once again, the computer is now supported by seven Cray T932 "Plug-In" mainframe modules and possesses holographic displays that provide three-dimensional imaging, while a retractable glass map features detailed diagrams of the newly rebuilt Gotham, as well as archival maps of the ruined city beneath. Involvement *Players fight in front of the Batcomputer in the Batcave (PvP) arena. *Brainiac intends to assimilate the Batcave Mainframe as the nexus of technology in his bid to conquer the Multiverse. *The Mainframe amenity in the Players' Lairs and Hideouts is based on the design and purpose of the Batcave Mainframe. *Players can acquire the batcomputer as a base item for their Lairs and Hideouts by purchasing the Batcomputer & More Pack. *Talia al Ghul invades the Batcave in the Rise of the Bat operation to use the mainframe to produce a sample of the Man-Bat Serum. Trivia *The Batcomputer was first introduced in 1964. *The first Batcomputer was nicknamed "Dupin" after fictional French detective C. Auguste Dupin. *Despite the power of Batman's mainframe, the Justice League is known to have more powerful computers that incorporate Kryptonian, Thanagarian and Martian technologies. Batman has been known to resort to using these computers if his own mainframe is deemed unsuited to a task. *Built into the cave's systems is a lockdown feature that can be activated from within the cave or from one of the manor's computer stations. This lockdown has been used many times, such as during Bruce Wayne's status as a murder suspect and when Alfred was infected with the Clench Virus from the cave's bats. It was also assumed that the cave was locked down during Batman's one year sabbatical after the Infinite Crisis. *The Batcomputer is networked to a series of satellites that lets Batman access the computer from anywhere on the globe from either one of his vehicles (such as the Batmobile or Batwing), a specialized remote terminal or even from his own cowl. Gallery File:Batcave - Batcomputer.png File:Batcave - Batcomputer - Alert.png File:batcomputer_2.jpg File:batcomputer_3.jpg BatcavePVPLegends5.jpg BatMainframeInnerSanctum.jpg Batcave2.png Batcave1.png Batcave3.png Batcavecomic.jpg LegendsComicBatcave.jpg Category:Bat Family